


Bruce Wayne & Ivy Pepper on a date

by BH52



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Gotham Season 1, Ivy Pepper - Freeform, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: Bruce Wayne & Ivy Pepper (1st version) go on a date





	Bruce Wayne & Ivy Pepper on a date

_ **Bruce Wayne & Ivy Pepper on a date** _

 

 

_After pushing past some people, Ivy Pepper heard her name._

_She turned and said "Well, well, look who it is, Billionaire Bruce Wayne"_  
_Alfred noted "Steady, Master Bruce"_

 _Bruce asked "Have you seen Cat around? Can you please tell her I'm looking for her?"_  
_She replied "$40"_

 _He said "I'll make it 60" paid her then she turned to walk away, "Ivy?"_  
_She turned back with a grin, "Sup? B"_

 _He smiled_  
_"It's nice to see you. I'm glad to know you're safe. You're welcome at the house anytime and you can always call me if you need anything" then gave her his number._

 

 _Had this cute rich kid really said that?_  
_He really cared for her._  
_She could see it in his eyes._

_Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him._

_As their lips parted._  
_He said "That was great, just like you"_  
_She replied "Thanks, B" hugged him then ruffled his hair._

 _He smiled_  
_"I'm hungry, B"_  
_"I'll buy you lunch"_  
_"Ready the checkbook, B. I can eat more than anime characters"_

 _He asked "Where would you like to eat?"_  
_Ivy grabbed his hand and the 2 teens ran to the best burger place in the city._

 

 _After consuming 3 burgers, a large chips, a sundae & ice-cream, Ivy said "Thanks, B. I really appreciate this"_  
_"I'm glad"_  
_"Wonder if we'll be on front page"_

  
_"Ah, paparazzi, thou art paid privacy invaders"_  
_Ivy laughed innocently and held his hand as they smiled at each other._

 _"B, is this a date?"_  
_"I- uh, well, we can call it that if you'd like"_  
_"You're so cute when you're nervous, Bruce Wayne"_

 _"Are you having fun, Ivy?"_  
_"Yeah, is there anything on my face?"_  
_"A nice smile"_

 _"I got nowhere to stay, can I please sleepover? B"_  
_"Of course you can"_  
_"Yay" then they heard their names and looked to see Selina Kyle._

_Ivy said "Hey, Cat, we're just-"_

_Selina asked "On a date?"_  
_Ivy replied "Yes and by the way, B's been asking for you"_

_Selina teased "Oh, I'd say he's real busy right now"_

_Bruce said "I just got back from a holiday. I had a gift for you, at the house"_

 

_Selina playfully teased "Ooh, inviting other girls over during a date? What ever will your girlfriend think?"_

_Ivy laughed while blushing a little._

_He nervously replied "N- not like that"_

_Selina said "Chill, B. I'm just teasing, catch ya later" ruffled his hair and left feeling a bit jealous._

 

 _"What would you like to do now? Ivy"_  
_"See a movie"_  
_"Ok" then they walked to IMAX._

 _As they entered the IMAX foyer_  
_He asked "Would you like a double feature?"_  
_Ivy's eyes lit up, "Yes, please"._

  
_Afterwards._  
_They went to Wayne Manor, sat on Bruce's bed and took their shoes off._

 _Ivy said "Thanks for spending the day with me and doing all that stuff with me. B" and hugged him._  
_"Anytime"_

 _"Your place's nice"_  
_"Thanks"_  
_"You're great, B"_  
_"Ditto"_

  
_"Wanna know a secret? B"_  
_"Sure"_  
_"I'm super ticklish"_  
_"Oh?"_  
_"Try it out, B"_

_Ivy lay down then exposed her soft and very ticklish belly & belly button._

_He gently tickled her._  
_Her laughter was so innocent & sweet._

  
_"Your laughter's as beautiful as the singing of a canary"_  
_"Hahaha thanks hahahaha B hahahaha you're hahaha so hahahaha sweet hahahaha"_

 

 _Later._  
_Alfred called "Supper time. Sir, Miss"_  
_The 2 teens had pasta._

 

 _Afterwards._  
_Ivy said "Thanks, Alfie. You're a great cook"_  
_Alfred replied "My pleasure, Miss. I'm glad, you enjoyed your meal"_  
_Ivy asked "Can we be excused? Alfie"_  
_Alfred replied "Certainly"._

 

 _Ivy held Bruce's hand as they ran up to his room and closed the door._  
_Alfred sighed "Teenagers"._

 

 _While sitting on the bed_  
_Ivy said "Thanks, B. I really enjoyed our date"_  
_"Me too"_

  
_"Let's share the bed, B"_  
_"Ok" then they removed their shirts, got in bed and pulled the sheets over themselves._

 _"Thank you for today"_  
_"Anytime"_  
_Ivy snuggled up to him, kissed him and they slept peacefully in each other's arms._

 

 _In the morning._  
_As he opened the door, Alfred asked "What's going on in here?"_

  
_"Nothing to worry about, Alfie. I was cold and Bruce was helping me stay warm"_  
_"I was concerned by the discarded clothes"_

 _"B, does Alfie know what pjs are or does he sleep in his suit?"_  
_"I wonder that too"_

_Alfred left the room._

 

 _After breakfast._  
_As she sat on the bed, Ivy said "I had no idea this was possible, B"_

 _"What was possible?"_  
_"This, we went on a pretty great date. I wasn't sure if I was good enough for you, B"_

  
_"Ivy. You're beautiful, smart, kind, funny, sweet & cute. Anyone would be lucky to go out with you"_  
_"Thanks, B"_

  
_"Anytime" then they kissed._

_(End)_


End file.
